


The Price of Wishes

by lalunaticscribe



Category: GetBackers, xxxHoLic
Genre: Loosely Follows Canon, M/M, Post-Canon, We Just Love Each Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being horribly lost, Amano Ginji manages to find his way to the wish shop. In there, entranced by the idea, he makes a wish, but forgets to tell his partner. Needless to say, Midou Ban becomes horribly worried...</p><p>Watanuki Kimihiro can recognise souls full of pride, and Midou Ban is exactly one. Of course, being a wish-shop keeper means being the occasional match-maker now and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Paths Cross

One of the hazards of being essentially an electric eel meant that Amano Ginji had a very powerful, if defective, internal compass. That is to say, he could easily home in onto one specific person in the entire world, i.e. his partner, Midou Ban, but, in any other case he would be lost. It was therefore on one of the jobs they did at the retriever duo the Get Backers that he was lost. LOST. Horribly, terribly, nearly across Tokyo that kind of _lost._

 

“Ban-chan...” Ginji moaned as he hobbled along the streets. “I'm lost...”

 

Somehow, his feet took him to an elaborate red gate, where an elaborate landed green-roofed house with one roof topped with a crescent awaited him. By some strange force, he kept walking, walking, and soon he found himself at the doorstep of the opened door.

 

“Welcome!” two girls greeted.

 

One was taller and has long, curly, blue hair tied into pigtails. Her dark outfit seems to have a devilish look to it, showing that she is the darker of the twins. The other seemed to be the younger of the twins, with short, straight, pink hair that has two curls on either side of her head. Her outfit seems to have an angelic look, in contrast to the other. Their eyes matched their hair. They grinned up at him as if they'd been waiting for him.

 

“Eh?” Ginji blinked. “Erm, sorry, I made a mistake...”

 

“A guest for Master~!”

 

“A guest for Master~!” They chorused, one after the other.

 

“No, that's not it!” Ginji struggled as they dragged him in, sparks falling off him but both of them were hardly shocked as they dragged him through the hallways.

 

“A customer, a customer!” what looked like a black bunny called as Ginji was dragged in. They pulled him towards the sliding _shoji_ screen that was made of nothing but a wood frame and decorative paper, the type that he decided Ban-chan could finish off with one hand. Before he could even protest he found himself in a lushly furnished sitting room, decorated in the traditional fashion. The motif seemed to be butterflies and smoky swirls.

 

There was a man sitting on the couch, surrounded by pillows. He wore an elaborate kimono that was perhaps a size too large for him. It was slipping a bit off his frame to reveal perfect shoulders, a delicate neck and a small peek at a pale chest. One of his legs was propped up on the arm of the couch he was leaning on, the slit of the kimono revealing skin clean up to his inner thigh. He was lazily smoking from a long teak pipe in one of his slender hands, a smile on his lips. The man was achingly beautiful, Ginji reflected, like Kazuki-chan. His coal black hair looked baby fine and small strands were flyaway. A pair of eyes, one blue, and one brown, gazed coolly back at him.

 

“I'm sorry!” Ginji bowed. “I didn't mean to come here!”

 

The man chuckled, the sound rich and breathy. “It is because you were fated to come here.” He took another drag from his pipe, completely at ease.

 

“Fated...?” Ginji echoed.

 

“Your name?” the man asked.

 

“Amano Ginji, the G in the Get Backers retrieval squad!” Ginji proudly answered.

 

“Amano Ginji...” the man repeated. “Sky field, and silver chance. Birthday?”

 

“Erm... April nineteenth,” Ginji shifted uncomfortably at this interrogation.

 

“You do realise that you've given your name and birthday to a complete stranger,” the man looked amused.

 

“You asked,” Ginji innocently answered.

 

“So?” the man replied. “If you give someone your name, they can take your soul. If you give them your birthday, they can control your life.”

 

“Oh?” Ginji blinked. “I don't know about that. Ban-chan handles that. And you?”

 

“I am Watanuki Kimihiro,” the man lazily answered. “These are Maru and Moro. Their full names are Marudashi and Morodashi.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Maru-san, Moro-san,” Ginji greeted the girls.

 

“So polite!”

 

“So polite!”

 

“And the black bun is Mokona Modoki,” Watanuki pointed.

 

“I'm Mokona!” the black bunny cheered.

 

“Mokona-chan,” Ginji smiled as he waved back. “I'm very sorry for imposing on you, I got lost, you see...”

 

His stomach growled as he reverted to chibi form. “I'm hungry...”

 

“I'm hungry!” Mokona echoed. “Food! Food! _Sake! Sake_!”

 

“Yes, yes,” Watanuki got up. “You're staying for food.”

 

“Er, I'm very sorry...” Ginji tried to walk out, but the screens slid shut through no action on Watanuki's part.

 

“Food!”

 

“Food!”

 

“Just accept,” Watanuki murmured.

 

Minutes later, Ginji was swallowing everything like a man on his last meal. “Delicious...”

 

“This is a shop,” Watanuki drawled as he ate. “A shop that grants wishes.”

 

Ginji stilled. “A shop that grants wishes...?”

 

“Any wish can be granted,” Watanuki nodded. “As long as it is within my ability. But, in exchange, I will have you pay something of equal value.”

 

“A wish?” Ginji repeated. “But, I...”

 

“You are a recovery agent, is it?” Watanuki prompted.

 

“Yes!” Ginji brightened. “Me and Ban-chan, we're the Get Backers! We recover what is lost or stolen with a hundred percent success rate! No job too big or too small! Well, sometimes we almost die, but that's part of the trade.”

 

“Are you happy?” Watanuki asked.

 

“Well...” Ginji muttered. “I'm often hungry, sometimes Ban-chan hits me when he thinks I'm being dumb, and then we don't get paid that often because of the costs incurred... I'm like an electric eel, I can create electricity.”

 

“So I see,” Watanuki nodded.

 

“But, I have friends, and Ban-chan,” Ginji continued, still in chibi form. “We're the Get Backers, the S means that neither of us are alone. Oh, but Ban-chan often complains, and he's a pervert as well, which is sad because Hevn-san is pretty but she smacks him because he touches her chest... but we're forever together.”

 

“Then, you have a very good friend,” Watanuki offered. “Only those with wishes can walk into this store. So, tell me... what is your wish?”

 

“Wish?” Ginji echoed. “Well... it'd be nice if we can live better, but then we get huge payouts now and then... Paul-san gives us free drinks and food, so we eat, and I can just stick a finger into the nearest electric socket, so I'm fine there. I like Ban-chan, and we're always together. There's nothing wrong. My wish is only something I want, it's not something I need.”

 

“Then you are one of a king, Amano Ginji,” Watanuki answered. “Why don't you speak it out?”

 

“...sometimes, I get the feeling that Ban-chan doesn't tell me everything,” Ginji admitted. “Not that he doesn't trust me, but that... well, it's... difficult.”

 

“That he keeps some secrets from you to protect you?” Watanuki guessed.

 

“Yeah!” Ginji brightened. “But, we're the Get Backers! Best friends!”

 

“Quite a strong bond,” Watanuki whispered. “What is this friend's name?”

 

“Midou Ban,” Ginji answered warily. “Why?”

 

“Hmm, not someone I hear much about,” Watanuki shrugged. “Either way, you want this friend to trust you?”

 

“He trusts me already,” Ginji spoke with an absolute conviction. “Even if he doesn't tell me today, he will tell me someday.”

 

“... that is a trust that cannot be faked,” Watanuki gravely nodded amidst Maru and Moro making cooing noises.

 

“Moron, moron!” Mokona shouted. “Cheating, cheating!”

 

“Don't insult other people!” Maru and Moro shouted as Ginji turned chibi and began to cry.

 

“Huh, Maru and Moro like you,” Watanuki muttered as a small slip of a fox curled around him. “And so does Mugetsu. What is your wish?”

 

“I... to me, Ban-chan is an important person,” Ginji murmured. “I have nothing to pay you with, but... if you could, could you please give Ban-chan happiness?”

 

“Happiness is one of those things that varies from person to person,” Watanuki considered. “Though, this shop does not accept money. What would be a fair trade...? Very well, I will grant your wish. However... if you have nothing to pay with, then you can put your effort and time as the payment. Once you have worked long enough for me, I will grant your wish. However... during this time, you cannot meet with Midou Ban.”

 

“You will?” Ginji smiled. “Thanks, Watanuki-san! I don't know where to find Ban-chan, so, as Ban-chan says, I might as well stay here until he finds me!”

 

Watanuki blew a plume of smoke, the particles making kabbalistic patterns in the very air itself. “Someone would have said, that now our relationship has been formed. That no matter how trivial the meeting and the incidents that follow may seem, a relationship is made. Even if it is for a short amount of time, a knot that has been tied does not unravel. It means that during your lifetime, every incident that passes has meaning. The meeting between you and I also has meaning, so remember it.”

 


	2. I: For Those Left Behind

Missing... missing... Never had the Get Backers been separated for more than twenty-four hours ever since their formation.

 

Midou Ban was, to put it on not too fine a point, worried. Personal experience showing that Ginji had the common sense and sense of direction of a brain-dead pigeon with a defective internal compass nevertheless, Ban tried to have faith that buried layers and layers of electrically-charged muscles and cells and denseness in general was some homing instinct that would bring his partner to the Honky Tonk.

 

It had been a normal job, or as much as anyone was going to get for normal in the retrieval industry. He had told Ginji to make a distraction, and the two had generally split up. On hindsight, it was a dumb idea, and now Ginji was somewhere in Tokyo and Ban had no idea where to begin looking. So, he was at the Honky Tonk, nursing a cup of cold coffee and silently doing his version of moping. Even the proprietor, Paul, seemed worried about a silent, moping Midou Ban.

 

“W- Where's Gin-chan?” the second waitress, Sendou Rena, asked.

 

“Lost,” came the short reply from Ban. “Very lost.”

 

"Still no sign of him?" Paul peered over his newspaper as Natsumi paced back and forth clinging her hands.

 

"No… who knows what might happen to him...” Natsumi whispered. “Do you think something happened to Ginji-kun?"

 

“Who knows?” Paul rattled his paper. “But he is the Raitei of the Infinite Fortress, so I wouldn't worry too much.”

 

“Erm, I'm sure Gin-chan is fine,” Natsumi whispered. “He's strong, right?”

 

“He hasn't eaten for three days,” Ban's expression grew longer. “That idiot, he must be weak and hungry and evil people might be taking advantage of him...”

 

“B- Ban, you're going overboard with this,” Paul sighed. “Besides, Ginji makes people like him. He'll be fine.”

 

Ban's expression darkened thunderously at the familiar, but obviously unwelcome, sight of Kazuki, Juubei and Emishi walking into the Honky Tonk. “It's you guys.” His eyes were glowering under a very spiky hair style, his personality equally spiky.

 

“Hmm…you really seem in a bad mood today, Midou,” Kazuki commented. “Where's Ginji?"

 

At the mention of Ginji's name, Ban clenched a fist and shook it threateningly, “That bastard! When I find him, he's gonna get it for sure!”

 

Emishi's ears perked up. “What's this? Yo, need help getting back a _Get Backer_?” he chortled with self-satisfaction.

 

"Shut up, purple glasses, carrot head!” Kazuki countered. “As if _you_ have the right to sit in judgement on anything…" The unspoken words are as follows: _with that sense of fashion?_

 

Ban growled angrily. "Have you blockheads seen him?"

 

Kazuki turned suddenly away, "Well, Juubei, shall we leave? I still have more shopping to finish before dinner."

 

Juubei immediately turned away with him, leaving Ban with the threatening glare of Emishi, who was shaking in a fury of his own.

 

"Dammit." Ban cursed for the millionth time that morning, and clutched his knees for a moment. "Ginji, you idiot, where the hell did you go?"

 

At the quiet despair of Ban's voice, Kazuki stopped in his huffy retreat. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the frustrated Emishi and the exhausted Ban…who was covered in grime and sweat.

 

"Well, it can't be helped, after all." Kazuki sighed, then turned with Juubei close to his side, "I guess we can help you find Ginji, since _he's_ our friend."

 

"Huh?" Ban lifted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Suit yourselves."

 

"Now, Midou, where did you lose him and what were you doing?" Kazuki's voice cracked like Emishi's whip.

 

“We were at a job,” Ban sighed. “We split up, he got lost. I've sent contacts and right now I'm hoping his internal compass isn't too defective to lead him straight here.”

 

“Doesn't Ginji usually turn up here?” Kazuki reasoned. “I mean, why is it such a big deal? Ginji's an adult, right?”

 

Ban's eyes narrowed fractionally, "Yeah, you _could_ say that. You guys don't have to look if you don't want to… wait here if you want. I'm out of here.”

 

Midou stalked out of the room and toward the front door.

 

Kazuki paused in his thinking. “Well, in our business you can never be too careful. And he _does_ have a lot of enemies, especially as the Raitei."

 

"You don't think something really happened to him, do you?" Emishi lurched forward, a little grimly.

 

"Well, even if Midou is an obnoxious prick, and Ginji having a horrible sense of direction being an understatement, I don't think he'd normally just ditch Midou without warning." Kazuki sighed. “Though we would.”

 

“True. It _is_ very strange," Juubei agreed.

 

Juubei suddenly cleared his throat, “What if... Ginji ditched Midou for another reason?”

 

Everyone stopped momentarily to stare at the tall usually silent Juubei. “What do you mean?” Kazuki asked, squeezing his arm.

 

Juubei cleared his throat, "What if…what if Midou did something that ticked Ginji off? Sometimes…sometimes someone might need some time to cool off before talking to someone they've fought with…"

 

Kazuki's eyes warmed slightly, "True. It would make sense, if that is the case. But what could it be? They're normally so attached at the hip, it's almost as if they were lovers rather than friends…"

 

_Total silence._

 

"You d- d- d- don't think…" Natsumi stuttered.

 

“No…” Paul refused, shaking his head violently.

 

"Really?" Kazuki sounded excited.

 

"Could it be?" Rena wondered aloud.

 

"Midou _does_ flirt with women a lot, though." Emishi asserted suddenly. "Yeah. That's right. He's always grabbing that big breasted woman's…”

 

"Hevn-san," Kazuki supplied thoughtfully.

 

Juubei cleared his throat, "Uh…jealousy then?"

 

Total _silence_.

 

Kazuki wrinkled his forehead in speculation, "Hmm. That could definitely cause problems." He squeezed Juubei's arm again.

 

"What if…what if…" Natsumi sounded nervous, "What if Ban-san wanted sex and Ginji-kun didn't?"

 

Total silence.

 

Kazuki turned bright red. "Ah… er… erm… I'm sure that that doesn't always happen to cause problems…”

 

"But it can." Juubei asserted quickly.

 

Kazuki turned his head away to hide the flush on his cheeks, "Ahem. Well, it is a cause of some discord, yes."

 

Emishi scratched his head, "Well, it's not like the Raitei would demand sex and get huffy if he were refused…"

 

There were muffled giggles from the assembled companions at the mere idea of Ginji demanding sex from Ban.

 

Rena frowned contemplatively, "But it _could_ happen. I mean, he's always hugging on Ban-san, right?"

 

The giggles stopped. Juubei frowned, "Yes. That is true."

 

Kazuki shifted his head to the side and rubbed his head, "Well, all of this speculation is getting us nowhere. I think we should split up to look for Ginji, just in case something _has_ happened to him. We'll stop at Shido's before searching town. Emishi, could you find out if Ginji went to see MakubeX or if there's any information there?"

 

“Way ahead of you," Emishi started for the patio door, rather than the front door, but then paused as Kazuki continued: “But one thing is for certain, if that spiky snake bastard did something to Ginji, I say we gut him.”

 

“Agreed,” The multi-voiced answer echoed, though Natsumi put a hand to her mouth and looked worried.

 

Outside, it was beginning to rain, and Midou Ban looked thoroughly miserable. _Ginji..._

 

Within the Honky Tonk, the phone began to ring.

 

* * *

 

Ginji was glancing at the phone. It was an old rotary dial type, so it should not fry as long as he kept the charges in check. He was so thankful that Watanuki-san let him use the phone.

 

Ginji shook away the morose thoughts that were creeping over him and looked at his watch; eager to give his mind something else to fret about. Idly, he wondered what was keeping his partner. The ex-Volts leader tried to decide if he should look for Ban after being told to stay put in these sorts of situation.

  
After only a moment’s hesitation, Ginji dialled.

 

“ _Honky Tonk Café._ ”

 

“Paul-san? It's Ginji.”

 

“ _Where are you?_ ” Paul's voice took on an edge of worry.

 

“I got lost, I'm at...” Ginji rattled off the address of the place. “Ban-chan told me to stay put in case of this situation, and our phone is with Ban-chan.”

 

“ _Okay,_ ” Paul murmured. “ _Natsumi, Ginji just called, go after Ban and get him here. Ginji, can you remain on the phone?_ ”

 

“ _Ban-san!_ ” the cry went up before there was a muffled thump.

 

“...Ginji?” Ban's voice came through. “Ginji?”

 

“Ban-chan!” Ginji cheered. “I'm waiting for you at the...” he rattled off the address again. “Watanuki-san told me that I had to wait here for you!”

 

“Stay there!” Ban hurriedly spoke. “I'm coming, okay?”

 

“'Kay!” Ginji murmured.

 

Cheerfully, Ban whistled as he hung up, amidst cheers from Natsumi and Rena to bring the blond back, and swaggered out for the Subaru.

 

It took a while, but he finally made it to ths stated address to stare at the empty lot of land. Hurriedly, he dialled again.

 

“Hello?” this time the voice was smooth and cultured, definitely not Ginji.

 

“Is Ginji there?” Ban asked in trepidation.

 

“ _You must be Midou Ban,_ ” the man commented. “ _Yes, Ginji is here. You can speak to him._ ”

 

“ _Ban-chan!_ ” Ginji cheered. “ _Are you at the shop?_ ”

 

“It's empty land, you idiot!” Ban exploded.

 

“ _Eh?_ ” Ginji blinked. “ _But... oh, okay, Watanuki-san._ ”

 

“Hello?” the man, presumably Watanuki, answered once more. “Ah, it appears that Ginji-san has not clarified this with you. Our shop straddles more than one world. Only those with a wish or those of power may even see the shop, much less enter. Ginji-san has become a client at our shop, and here he will remain until you manage to find your way in.”

 

“Don't screw around with me!” Ban exploded. “What kind of shop is this?”

 

“Our shop is one that grants wishes,” Watanuki easily answered. “Any kind of wish may be fulfilled, at the cost of an equivalent value. The price for his wish is that you must find your way in.”

 

“A shop that grants wishes? Are you shitting me?” Ban snarled. “Ginji! You're okay, right? Dammit, this Ban-sama is coming!”

 

Still, even as he hung up, he stared at the empty lot. How was he even supposed to enter a shop he couldn't see?

 


	3. II: The Witch of Dimensions

_ **The Price of Wishes** _

 

* * *

 

**II: The Witch of Dimensions**

 

Torn between his growing emotions and faced with daily life of always being with Ban, but never _being_ with Ban, Ginji had hit a point where the hopelessness of the situation was starting to eat away at him. In spite of his resolution to never act on his feelings, Ginji found covert ways to linger near Ban whenever they were together or to immerse himself in his fantasies whenever he was alone. Even then, the bliss and fulfilment he found in being subtle with his love was not enough. He wanted more. He needed more. And _more_ was something Ginji was certain he’d never get from Ban.

 

That still did not change the fact that in the shop, he was missing Ban-chan.

 

“Is this really necessary?” the chibi Ginji turned huge wobbly eyes on Watanuki as he moved from one muscle kink to another on the seer's back.

 

“Yes, that hit the spot...” Watanuki sighed. “Human low-frequency massager... you could open a business with this...”

 

“Oh?” Ginji vibrated with a slightly higher frequency. “Well, Ban-chan always said that running too many side jobs would mean that we can't focus on the retrieval business.”

 

“But you can't really live hand-to-mouth like always, right?” Watanuki pointed out. “Oh, higher~”

 

“Watanuki is indecent!” Maru accused.

 

“Watanuki is indecent!” Moro echoed.

 

“Indecent!” Mokona yelled as the black bun opened the doors to admit a stoic, brown-haired man in casual clothing who paused at the sight of the chibi Ginji. “The _sake_ is here!”

 

“Oh,” Watanuki smirked at him. “Doumeki.”

 

Doumeki eyed the vibrating chibi. “...”

 

“This is Amano Ginji,” Watanuki waved casually. “Say something, Doumeki. Or is that mouth just an accessory?”

 

“... oh, it's a massager.”

 

“I'm human!” Ginji yelled, standing up.

 

“...oh.”

 

“Let's see what you have,” Watanuki sighed as he got to his feet. “Oh, this is good. We're having sukiyaki tonight. Maru, Moro, Ginji-san, help me out.”

 

“ _Yes!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in Shinjuku was a street. It was packed full with fortune-tellers, each with their own particular field of study. Somewhere inside was a shop, that belonged to an actual witch with real magic.

 

It was here that Ban brought his current problem to.

 

“A shop that grants wishes?” Maria Noches echoed.

 

“And it exists in a different plane of existence or something,” Ban grumbled. “I can't see it.”

 

“There are a lot of shops that grants wishes,” Maria dismissed. “But there is only one Shop that exists across dimensions, to my knowledge. I thought she died...”

 

“Who?” Ban demanded.

 

“The Witch of Dimensions,” Maria truthfully answered. “No one knows her name, age or background, but she goes by Ichihara Yuuko. She's also older than the master ever was.”

 

Ban stared. Older than the Witch Queen had been? “And how powerful?”

 

“Very,” Maria shrugged. “Let's say that she can easily create and destroy gods in different worlds, travel through time, and manipulate space. But...”

 

“So, how do I get in?” Ban demanded.

 

“Only those of power or those who hold wishes may enter,” Maria instructed. “But, there's a powerful barrier around the shop. I think even the master would have had problems breaking in.”

 

“Right,” Ban growled. “I'll just break through, no biggie.”

 

“Ban!” Maria's voice gave him pause. “This is serious!”

 

“I know!” Ban growled.

 

“No, what's worse, is...” Maria twitched. “If Ginji had made a wish... then they have to see it to the end. We don't even know the wish...”

 

“I know!” Ban shouted, his face twisted. “I don't care! I'm going to get Ginji out of there!”

 

He had grown accustomed to Ginji's affectionate behaviour – he had long since begun to look forward to Ginji's easy touches and enthusiastic hugs. No one could have been more surprised than Ban had been to realize that Ginji made him _happy._ Being happy was new, and frightening, but Ginji had been kind, and willing to weather Ban's temper as he adjusted to the idea of caring for someone else. It was terrifying in a way, that he was so unwilling to give him up when previously he would have done anything to survive.

 

“You love him, don't you?”

 

Ban did not answer.

 

“I see the same gentility in him that you do, but I would term it strength and not weakness,” Maria mused. “His innocence is the pliable sort, a kind of natural resilience against the dark. I know you to own a shadowed side, Ban, but you would never exploit him, knowing it is there. Well?”

 

“...I can't think of life without him.”

 

“Then we'll find a way,” Maria murmured sympathetically. “Well? Come on, you're the Witch King now.”

 

“No, I'm the invincible Midou Ban,” Ban growled, desperation turning into anger. “And I'm going to succeed.”

 

Maria coughed to hide the snickers at how much Ban had changed from a prickly, self-centred brat to... well, a prickly, self-centred brat with a fixation on only one person in the whole universe. Either way, it was an improvement. “So... we'll just have to figure something out. But, Ban-chan...?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“When is the wedding?”

 

“W- What? Don't be ridiculous, you old hag!”

 

Maria sighed. “You poor thing, Gin-chan... he's so dense...”

 

“ _Who's_ dense?” Ban snapped.

 

“ _You._ ”

 

“Hag, you want to die early, right...”

 

“Ha, Gin-chan is the only one who can stand you,” Maria shook her head, her assets wobbling at the same time. “Still...”

 

A moment later, they were at the same lot again when Ban finally saw it. “It's there!”

 

“We still have to break through, don't forget,” Maria chided. “And I can't do it.”

 

“Okay,” Ban huffed, winding his right arm out. “ _Now in thy right hand..._ ”

 

“Oi, oi,” Maria whispered.

 

“ _...until thy cursed fates end... thou wilt host Asclepius, who comes from the cosmos._ ”

 

Maria hissed as the coils of the snake seemed to appear. “Is it me... or does it seem even more intense than usual...”

 

“ _I shall give thee strength..._ ”

 

Ban slammed the powerful grip into the gates, the otherworldly forces clashing against the power of Asclepius the Serpent-bearer. Although this barrier was religiously maintained by the two familiar spirits that held the shop into existence, and was powerful enough to withstand most assaults, no one could have really planned for an assault from a determined Get Backer known as Midou Ban, the new Witch King and one of the most intelligent, stubborn and now, because one of the most important people in his life was within, determined men this side of the planet, world or even universe.

 

There was a scream of metal, some horrible crushing grating sound that combined to turn the gate back into the state of nature being so many parts of scrap metal and hinges.

 

“ _Now be devoured by the poisoned fangs of the snake._ ”

 

Maria gulped as she watched him march in like a man on a mission, which he was. “-.- Er... I guess this is a bad time to tell him that there was a new shopkeeper...”

 

* * *

 

_**Please review!** _

 


	4. III: Resolution and Price

_ **The Price of Wishes** _

 

* * *

 

**III: Resolution and Price**

 

“ _Oh_...”

 

Ginji was moaning. He was moaning like he was on that edge of ecstasy and just about to fall over, in orgasmic bliss.

 

“It's not that good,” Watanuki muttered awkwardly.

 

“Shaved ice...” Ginji was in chibi form, enjoying the shaved ice prepared by Watanuki earlier with the rest of the shop's occupants. “Delicious...”

 

“GINJI!”

 

The loud bellow seemed to shake the house, right as walls cracked, winds blew, the bellow echoed, and Midou Ban crashed onto the yard.

 

“...sea urchin?” Maru blinked.

 

“Sea urchin,” Moro echoed.

 

“Watanuki, cook it!” Mokona shouted.

 

“Who're you calling a sea urchin!” Ban got to his feet. “Ginji!”

 

“Oh, Ban-chan! This shaved ice is delicious!” Ban fell over as Ginji's innocent remark.

 

“Dammit, you idiot!” Ban pulled Ginji into a hug that quickly escalated into violence. “I was worried about you, and I crash in and you're eating effing eating _shaved ice_? Dammit! Why am I so happy to find you?”

 

“Want some?” Ginji offered, crying. “Ban-chan, it hurts...~”

 

“Gin-chan!” Maria cheered. “Oh, shopkeeper.”

 

“You are?” Watanuki asked.

 

“Oh, I'm just here with that guy,” Maria offered.

 

“Oh, just nice,” Watanuki checked his watch. “I've just finished granting his wish, so you can take him.”

 

“Eh?” Ban paused in the middle of meting out justice. “What d'you mean, you just granted his wish?”

 

“He wished for your happiness,” Watanuki drawled. Somehow, the revelation had exactly the impact that was expected; a slack-jawed Ban let go of Ginji in shock. Watanuki's dual-coloured eyes gleamed at Ban, somehow seeing something that the retriever himself had missed. “Amidst complaints, perpetual poverty, and having to eke out a living by retrieving things, you were happy, right? But, you should be honest every now and then. That you find Ginji-san too good an existence beside you. That you can't live without him. That you return every feeling this one has, so that he would not wish so desperately for you to be happy.”

 

“Huh?” Ban blinked.

 

“If you had failed, if you did not grasp the chance,” Watanuki broke gently. “Your paths will never have crossed again.”

 

Ban only clutched tighter to the chibi-Ginji. “No... Ginji!”

 

“When one sacrifices oneself to help another, it could actually be painful to the person being helped, especially when that person is of importance to them,” Watanuki shook his head as Ginji cried out in pain. “Well, the price.”

 

“What?” Ginji blinked as Watanuki leaned down and kissed him.

 

Maria gasped as she caught a glimpse of tongue, and Ban's hand actually crashed through the wooden pillar, to the cries of Maru and Moro.

 

Ginji was silent when they parted.

 

Ban glanced at him. _Say something._

 

“O- Oh...”

 

_That was the wrong something._

 

“Oh,” Watanuki sighed. “Thank you... the first kiss is something very precious, no? A sign of first love, paid in full. Goodbye, Ginji-san.”

 

“B- Bye, Watanuki-san,” Ginji swallowed, turning crimson. With a snarl, Ban grabbed the blond and administered his own hard kiss.

 

“Oh, my,” Maria was quickly rummaging for a camera as the Get Backers broke apart. “The boys have grown up~”

 

“I'll definitely come visit next time, Watanuki-san!” Ginji yelled happily as an irate Ban dragged him out.

 

“Never again!” Ban's yell could be heard even as Maria and them went out of the shop.

 

Doumeki rumbled. “So...”

 

“All's well that ends well,” Watanuki answered.

 

“Come here.”

 

“Of course~”

 

* * *

 

“B- Ban-chan...”

 

“Shut up,” Ban held up a pair of pliers, Ginji backed against the counter of the Honky Tonk. “We have to get every trace of that bastard wish-shopkeeper whatever out of your mouth.”

 

“This is a public place, you know,” Paul muttered, serving a cup of hot chocolate. “On the house, Ginji. How was the wish-shop?”

 

“Fun!” Ginji perked up. “Watanuki can cook so well! And Mokona is also very fun!”

 

“Argh, we'll just do this!” Ban threw aside the pliers before pulling Ginji into a lip-lock.

 

The waitresses, Natsumi and Rena blushed at the hot action. “Camera~!”

 

The cigarette fell out of Paul's mouth. “Well, it's about time... but do they have to do it so publicly?”

 

* * *

 

_**Please review!** _

 


	5. Epilogue: Wedding Bells are Ringing?

_ **The Price of Wishes** _

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue: Wedding Bells are Ringing?**

 

Morning was greeted by the sound of birdsong and Maru and Moro chuckling. Watanuki good-naturedly ignored them and Mokona in favour of struggling out of the folds of his bedclothes and Doumeki. It took only a well-timed move to pin the seer under that Watanuki finally resigned himself to sleeping in.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Morning!” Maru yelled.

 

“Morning!” Moro echoed.

 

“Watanuki, breakfast!” Mokona complained.

 

“Oh, it's morning?” Doumeki muttered. “Sleep.”

 

“No one asked you,” Watanuki grumbled but closed his eyes anyway. “Ginji-san, Ban-san, I hope you're not having it any better either...”

 

* * *

 

For all the people to have to find out about his absconding, Kuroudo Akabane was the last person the Get Backers expected to find out, barely twenty-four hours after the fact.

 

“So,” Akabane said, "When is the wedding going to be?"

 

“W- Wedding?” Ginji squeaked.

 

It was pathetic, really, Ban observed from a safe distance, after having made a mental note of the fact that Akabane had paid for his coffee straight away, even giving Paul a tip of several tens of yen. Yet another reason to hate him.

 

Akabane continued to beam at Ginji. “Well, of course. Surely Midou-kun and you would want to make a public statement about your new-found affection for one another. I'm sure you'll make a lovely bride, Ginji-kun. Midou-kun... no offence, naturally, only I simply don't think he'd be _quite_ able to pull it off. _You_ , on the other hand, should do very nicely. I'm looking forwards to it~”

 

"Uhm..." said Ginji intelligently.

 

“I'll have to find the two of you a suitable present, I suppose," Akabane continued, leering. “Hmm...”

 

“There's really no need for that, Akabane-san,” Ginji quickly answered. “You see, me and Ban-chan, we weren't actually going to- uh....”

 

“Not going to invite me~?” Akabane cocked his head, almost in warning.

 

“Well, you're probably busy,” Ginji babbled. “You always look it. Just the other day, I told Ban-chan how we hadn't seen you for such a long time and how it probably was because you were busy. Heh-he.”

 

“How _considerate_ , Ginji-kun.” Akabane smiled. It was creepy beyond reason. “Don't worry, for something as important as your wedding, I'll gladly clear up my schedule. Most jobs are less fun if you rush them, but, well, it's a small price to pay. Now, is there anything in particular I might get you as a gift?”

 

" _Ban-chan hasn't asked me yet!_ " Ginji blurted out.

 

_Silence..._

 

Akabane stared at Ginji. Paul stared at Ginji. Natsumi stared at Ginji. Ginji, unfortunately, stared at Ban, who thought that perhaps now might be the time to remember that urgent appointment he had on the other side of town while not meeting Ginji's eyes.

 

Ginji gulped. “What I meant to say was...”

 

“My _dear_ Ginji-kun...” Akabane said, reaching out to gently pat Ginji's hand. Dr Jackal actually looked sympathetic for once. “If Midou-kun is the one you want, then Midou-kun is the one you shall have. Do not worry.”

 

He finished his coffee and rose. “I am, after all, a transporter. If there is a package, or person, you wish to have delivered to you, you need but say the word. Oh,” Akabane grabbed his hat and put it on, “And a time and place for the delivery to be made, of course. Think about it for a few days and let me know, hmm? Here's my card,” Akabane held it out with a flourish. “Always a pleasure to see you, Ginji-kun, Midou-kun~.”

 

“What kind of _moron_ are you?" Ban demanded, the moment Akabane had left, tipping his hat to Paul in passing. “ _Now_ what're we going to do? I don't want that freak to follow me around and get in the way of us making a few bucks.”

 

“Maybe you should just elope,” Paul suggested quietly.

 

“As long as I don't have to wear a dress, I'm okay with us getting married,” Ginji said. “But, Ban-chan...?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“...I should ask Maria-san for your hand first, right?”

 

The spit-take Ban did stained the window of the Honky Tonk.

 

* * *

 

_**Conclusione della storia!** _

 

_**Please review!** _

 


End file.
